


Do We Deserve Fire?

by TEC



Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Limerick, Lyrical Poetry, Personification, Personification of Elements, Poetry, Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: Narrator introduces himself to Brother Fire, trying to convince him not to burn the world.
Series: We Still Hold The World To Our Heart. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737670





	Do We Deserve Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Twitter, World's Smallest Stories, for updates on my poems and short stories. I will love to be able to talk to you all, if you want to message me on there too! I also use my Twitter as a means to get ideas out, so if you want to see my "small" stories, check them out:

Do we deserve fire?  
Fall in a pit?  
Tie to the pyre?  
With your accusing spit!

We spat at gifts,  
Took advantage of you.  
Pain for your charities.  
Now, we will go.

I understand your hate,  
You are true here.  
I cannot control fate,  
But, you do here.

You think I joke?  
You believe I jest?  
Am I so meek?  
I will not rest!  
  
  
_I’ll admit it, I’m mighty impressed,  
To speak to me, you must be stupid.  
Fade the facts, fit the faux.  
You act like you know.  
But, with my fire, I will strike them dead!  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Another part is done! I have been mapping out this series, and we will be looking forward to 9 parts in total! Narrator's style has changed, but that will go back to the more free verse style in the next part (Extra points to you if you figure out why Narrator's style is so specific to this part of the series).   
> Speaking of the next part, this part is an "introductory." So, that means the next part will have the main confrontation between Brother Fire and Narrator, just in case you thought this was all you would be getting from Brother Fire. I'm not that mean, and that would be such a waste of a potentially good character.  
> Kindly leave a review, I always take criticism. And if you loved it, please leave a kudos!  
> Stay safe, and please stay healthy. Have a great day (or night), and as always:  
> HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
